Like Deja vu
by Fuyu Tatsu
Summary: It was like Deja vu, watching her leave. Cheren's POV, no romance, no shipping. Sorry. I love you guys.


Like Déjà Vu

FT: This is Cheren's observation of the connection between Rosa (B2 heroine) and Hilda (B heroine).

Btw, I called them Rosamei (B2) and Shiiro (B)

Summary: it was like déjà vu, watching Rosamei leave. It reminded him of Shiiro, in those last fleeting moments before she vanished entirely.

Rating: Teen. No romance, except mentions of Ferris Wheel Shipping.

When he handed her the Basic badge, he just saw her grin enormously and fit into her badge case. It wasn't until she left that he was reminded of someone.

Maybe it was that firm step, not looking back, and how Clyde took a minute step away from her that brought it all into clarity.

It was like déjà vu, watching Rosamei leave. It reminded him of Shiiro in those last fleeting moments before she vanished entirely.

She had told Bianca and him everything, from the exchanges shared between her and N, the hunt for the seven sages, and Looker's leak of a familiar individual far away.

She told them that she cared for N, but in what sense or degree, she left vague. She was going to find him, and bring him home.

When Bianca tried to stop her, Shiiro shook her head.

"My mind's made up. I'm leaving. Tonight."

Cheren wasn't a lyricist, but Shiiro's last words sounded like they belonged in some sort of heart-breaking song about being left behind.

Bianca still tried to stop her, but when she locked eyes with him, blue meeting dark crystal, he simply nodded.

Before the door shut completely, he called after her.

"Be safe."

He wasn't sure she even heard him. Even if she had, he would bet money she would ignore the advice.

They kept bumping into one another, at the most random of times. She told him that she was capable of taking care of herself, and that he needn't worry.

Once again, he saw Shiiro, in the over-shoulder wave as she ran towards Gear Station, her Liepard loping beside her.

It was after she had become Champion (again, so much like his missing childhood friend) that they battled on Route 5. She won, her Dragonite beating out his Emboar with ease. He told her that he could never win against Shiiro, despite everything he did, all the strategies he thought out, nothing truly worked against Shiiro.

When Rosamei finally stepped foot in Nuvema Town, it was almost like watching Shiiro come home.

Almost.

It was then that Cheren felt some pang of sadness of 'not knowing'.

Rosamei wasn't Shiiro, Shiiro wasn't Rosamei.

At some point in time, his brain had melded the two together, telling him that some part of Shiiro remained.

But Rosamei was leaving again, not unlike Shiiro's insane compulsiveness, her fading footfalls crunching the autumn leaves in the same fashion.

"I think I saw her." Bianca told him quietly.

"What?"

"Shiiro. I think I saw her from the Ferris wheel. It looked like her, I can't be sure."

"Shiiro left."

Overhead, there was a roar. It sent shivers up Cheren's spine, with its power.

Looking up, he saw a dragon.

"Shiiro?!" he stood, wondering it was an illusion.

Bianca stood next to him.

"I… I don't know."

A cloud passed, and the dragon as gone.

Bianca took his hand.

"If that was Shiiro…"

"She's still looking for N."

Cheren met with Rosamei at the Ferris wheel, looking up at the sky. He pointed out Skyarrow Bridge and Pinwheel Forest, but he searched the skyline.

Ever since that day, he had developed a habit of looking up.

Even when he stood in the center of Nuvema Town, looking at the clouds.

Like if he willed it hard enough, the dragon that may or may not carry Shiiro would reappear.

A finger touched under his chin.

"Bang." A familiar voice half-whispered.

Cheren looked down.

"Heyla Cher. How's life?" Shiiro asked; her grin huge. "I'm home."

Cheren was struck dumb. But only for a few seconds.

"Welcome back Shiiro." He told her, his own face cracking into a grin.

"Let's go track down Bianca. Whaddya say?"

"Sounds like an idea."

FIN

FT- It's hard to write in Cheren's viewpoint. He's too analytical, so I took a slightly broader way of thinking. I didn't mean for him to develop such a whimsical side, I tried to write as if he really missed one of his closest friends.

And Hilda (Black heroine) really does seem to be insanely impulsive and really would leave at the drop of a hat to do something. I mean, really? Who the hell ditches everything to go track down this one guy for no other reason than she wants him to come home?!

Sorry.

Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed Like Déjà Vu, and I hope you look forward to more stories!

With Love,

Fuyu Tatsu.


End file.
